foreseen
by adventure-permitted
Summary: Cassandra Black isn't unused to the idea of supernatural creatures roaming the earth. After all, she was born with the responsibility to help them when necessary. But when she moves to the small, seemingly normal town of Beacon Hills, Cassandra learns very quickly and nothing is quite as it seems. Scott McCall x OFC / slow burn / begins season two
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Black sat cross legged on her floor, glaring holes into the object across the room. Dark blue eyes narrowed as she glowered. This was the worst part of becoming a part of the human world again.

Shoes.

The girl glared at the pair of brand new light grey Chuck Taylor's sitting innocently by her door. Her toes ached simply at the thought of confining them in there for hours on end. But alas, even with all her glaring, the shoes remained and so did the fact that she had chose to be here. And so the shoes were a necessity.

Cassandra sighed and curled her fingers inward, connecting to the energy around the shoes and drawing them to her. They slid to a neat stop at her knees and Cassandra reluctantly pulled them on. Standing up in one sweeping motion, she ran pale hands down the skirt of her new dress and grabbed the worn leather jacket from the bed behind her.

Pushing her arms through, she headed for the mirror sitting in the corner. As she surveyed her appearance, her lips pursed. With the soft white of the dress, her silver strands appeared washed out and faded. She pouted for a second. She loved the silver. Cassandra eyed the curls for one last second before closing her eyes and focusing on the energy thrumming at her fingertips. With slow practiced hands she ran her fingers through her hair once and opened her eyes again.

The silver had been replaced with a soft pastel pink colour that suited the dress much better. Cassandra smiled at the Cassandra in the mirror and tugged on her jacket once more before departing her room.

The House was old, but filled with magic. Cassandra didn't dare enter the other bedrooms, as much as she could have used the extra space. She didn't bother with the kitchen, making a mental note to go shopping after school, and carefully passed through the threshold of the main door, patting the wood affectionately. Once outside, she trailed a hand through the several wind chimes, smiling softly at the soothing chiming that followed her out.

And there was the other unpleasant thing.

Cassandra hesitated at the edge of the grass, looking irritably at the hunk of metal that soured her driveway. The car sat there, unaware of the distain that the pastel girl held for it, but Cassandra didn't quite want to touch it. It was somewhat necessary, and helped her to blend in a bit more, but Cassandra always preferred more natural ways to get around. Walking, for example.

But as the grass curled around her feet and she felt the quiet reminder of the earth that the school was ten miles away, Cassandra conceded and pulled the keys from her pocket.

Her family had made sure that all her human affairs were in order before she had left, so the shiny new drivers license sat in the cap holder were she wouldn't lose it. Not that she couldn't find it easily, but Cassandra didn't want to bother with it.

The engine roared to life and Cassandra carefully pulled out of the cobblestone driveway and onto the smoothed dirt road. She fiddled with the radio, turning to a quiet classical station as she entered the paved part of town.

As Beacon Hills High School came into view, Cassandra couldn't help but stare. Outside of the school, tons of teenagers were excitedly greeting each other, buzzing with the start of a new school year. It wasn't exactly the weather for crop top and shorts, as California high schools were usually depicted as having. Yet the students all around her were still incredibly good-looking with nice clothes.

Cassandra thanked the stars that she was able to find a spot in the student parking lot next to a pale blue Jeep. Grabbing her backpack, Cassandra took a moment to take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Exiting her car, she gave the shiny soft red car a pat on the hood before she began to march towards the front of the school. Despite all of the commotion going on, Cassandra could feel people's eyes watching every move that she made. She put up a good front though, confidently climbing the stairs leading up to the front doors. It didn't take too long to find the main office after weaving through students that were mingling amongst themselves. Cassandra approached the receptionist's desk with a shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra Black. I'm here to pick up my schedule?" She internally winced as it came out as a question, but the lady looked up with a smile anyways and started to speak as she looked through the files next to her desk.

"Hello! You just moved here a couple of weeks ago, right?"

Cassandra brightened at her warm tone. She wouldn't admit it, but the pastel haired girl was slightly worried that the lady would be harsh and mean, as they usually were depicted in movies.

"Yeah, I just moved here from -," her mind blanked. She couldn't exactly say she came from a secret world hidden in the shadows now could she? Hastily, Cassandra blurted out the first state that came to mind. "Maine!"

The receptionist chuckled as she continued looking through her files.

"Oh, that must be a real change, especially the weather. Are you enjoying it here so far?"

Cassandra laughed quietly to herself. She had no idea what the weather was like in Maine, but California was better than the Shadow World. "I guess you could say that."

The woman- 'Mrs. Dwyer' read the nameplate on the desk- shot Cassandra a grin.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it as times goes on. The kids around here are very nice. I'm sorry this is taking so long, dear. It's my first official day on the job. The last office assistant, well, she…"

Mrs. Dwyer trailed off with a slight frown before perking up and pulling a sheet of paper out of a folder.

"Here we are! This has your schedule, locker number, and the combination. Principal Thomas should be ready to talk to you. Just go right ahead and knock on his door. It was a pleasure to meet you, Cassandra. I hope you have a great first day!"

The woman was so sincere that Cassandra couldn't help but slip a blue lace agate stone into the fake potted plant on the desk. Hopefully that would be help with dealing with all the teenagers and parents that came through her room.

"Thank you!"

Carefully easing towards the principal's office, Cassandra glanced inside and rapped on the door. Principal Thomas' inspection of his office, a look of distaste clearly displayed on his face, was brought to a temporary halt by her presence.

"Hello, Principal Thomas? I'm Cassandra Black and I'm a new student here. I was sent a letter saying I should come meet you before heading to any of my classes."

"Ah, yes, come in. Sorry for the clutter, the beginning of the year is always messy."

As Cassandra moved to sit in front of his desk, he sat down in his oversized chair and cleared his throat.

"I usually like to meet my new students in order to welcome them to BHHS and get a sense of who they are."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow and tucked a pink curl behind her ear. Principal Thomas' eyes followed the movement with a faint look of distaste and Cassandra curled her fingers around the strap of her bag.

The principal looked over at his computer before inquiring, "It says here that you moved to Beacon Hills from Maine, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, I wanted to come and see where my family began so I moved out here."

"And your parents, where are they? We seem to have some trouble getting a hold of a guardian." Thomas looked through my folder – consisting of a single, handwritten page most likely from the phone conversation. He did not look thoroughly impressed. "I'm sorry your Aunt won't be able to meet with me for the time being, there are several things we need to sort out before we can ensure that you'll receive the appropriate academic schooling. I'm not overly familiar with the legal issues regarding private schooling in Maine, but there is a nation-wide requirement to standardized test in third, fifth, and eighth grade. At the very least we require a transcript."

"I've done them, the paperwork just hasn't been settled yet," Cassandra quickly said, conjuring several ways get one of the teachers to send falsified school records. "They'll probably be here by the end of the week."

"And it is very unfortunate, starting in the middle of the school year like this," Principal Thomas went on, sighing and scribbling something on a blue slip of paper. "During your first week, you will have to take several tests to measure your academic levels. I'll schedule your first one on Monday."

"Thank you, Principal Thomas," Cassandra stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Good luck, Miss Black. And welcome to Beacon Hills."

Cassandra scrambled out of the office and her smile slipped. He wasn't a very nice man and Cassandra was even more grateful that she had placed the crystal with Mrs. Dwyer. The poor woman was going to need it.

Cassandra strolled down the halls, looking very carefully at the locker numbers. She had gotten maybe halfway down the hall when everyone froze around her. Cassandra huffed quietly and pushed her way through the crowds. Was every school like this? Cassandra was suddenly grateful she hadn't needed to experience this until now.

She had just found her locker and was attempting to open it when she was accosted by a whirlwind in heels.

"Why aren't you staring at me?" A sharp voice demanded.

Cassandra looked up slowly from where she was placing her books down. Standing next to her was a redhead girl, about her age, in a maroon dress and heels that allowed her to tower over the pastel haired girl. "I'm sorry?"

"Why aren't you staring at me? Everyone else is." The red-haired girl demanded again.

Cassandra blinked, once, twice. The girl had a strange aura around her, black twisting in with muted reds and pinks. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I'm new here. Why am I supposed to be staring at you?"

"I'm Lydia Martin," Lydia said, placing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. Cassandra slowly shook her head.

"I don't know who you are, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stare at you?"

Lydia blinked at her and slowly looked Cassandra over. Cassandra shifted her weight from leg to leg, feeling oddly like she was being scanned and evaluated.

"The lack of colours will need to be fixed, and you are in desperate need of a good makeover, but this could work." The redhead plastered a smiled on her face and stuck her hand out. "I'm Lydia Martin, and you are?"

It took Cassandra a second to catch up with the sudden change in topic, but she hurried to shake the offered hand. "I'm Cassandra. Black." She added her last name as a second thought.

"Well, Cassandra Black, allow me to show you around! We're going to go get my best friend first so you two can get to know each other before lunch." Lydia looped her arm through the crook of Cassandra's elbow and dragged the smaller girl down the hall. The assembled crowds parted like the Red Sea and Cassandra could hear the whispers starting to float around. They walked in silence until reaching the locker of a brunette girl, who was shoving a jacket into her locker.

"Allison!" Lydia brightened and pulled Cassandra a little faster. "This is Cassandra Black, she's new and she's sitting with us."

Allison looked shocked as Cassandra waved shyly at her. "Hi, Cassandra, I'm Allison Argent," the brunette looked closely at her as she said her name, and Cassandra was slowly beginning to realize that she was in fact missing something.

"It's nice to meet you Allison," Cassandra smiled at her, brushing a loose curl over her shoulder. Allison's eyes were drawn to it and widened.

"I love your hair! Where did you get it done?" The girl gushed.

"Oh!" Cassandra, surprised, tugged on a handful of curls. "I do it myself, actually. I'm not a big fan of people touching me for extended periods of time." She shrugged and tucked a hand into the pocket of her jacket. Her fingers curled around the red amethyst she had placed there last night. A small surge of confidence filled her bones.

The three girls split up when the bell rang, Allison helpfully providing directions to the Chemistry classroom. Cassandra hurried through the hallways and down a flight of stairs, but safely reached the classroom. She froze just outside the door. Should she knock? Or just open it very carefully? Maybe it was best if she just waited until the next class, so she could be early, before everyone else – what if all the seats were taken in there?

 _Four rules: To know, to will, to dare…_

Cassandra shook off the overwhelming barrage of thoughts and squared her shoulders. She opened the door carefully, peering inside to see the entire class, including the male teacher, looking at her curiously. Cassandra ducked her head, avoiding all eye contact and darted inside, headed over to the teacher and handing him the slip clutched in her hands. He resembled a snake with glasses, and gave Cassandra a cool once-over before reading her notice. Cassandra shivered as she came in contact with the energy that surrounded him.

"Very well," he said, sounding utterly annoyed at her presence. "Listen up. We have a new student among us, Cassandra Black. Miss Black, I am Mr. Harris and be advised that I will not tolerate such unpunctuality again. You may be seated there," He indicated the empty desk at the middle of the classroom. "You are fortunate enough to join us in the middle of a pop quiz," he even hissed like a snake, which caused Cassandra's toes to curl in her shoes, "which will give me ample opportunity to determine if your academic progress is up to par with my standards."

Cassandra was dumbstruck. He was completely channeling Professor Snape, something she had yet to see anywhere else but the world of Harry Potter.

She nodded and quietly took her seat, scurrying to fish out the pencil case in her bag before a paper slapped down on the desk in front of her, courtesy of Mr. Harris.

"That will be the last disturbance in this class," he gave a pointed look to someone behind her and Cassandra didn't dare to peek, "Return to your test. Now."

A susurration of whispers rose from the back of the room as Cassandra began scribbling, and she snuck a glance at the teacher, with his back turned, and then craned her neck to see who was making a fuss. A handsome boy in a form-fitting blue shirt seemed to have a nosebleed – a nosebleed that consisted of black blood. Cassandra didn't get a proper look, before he clutched his nose and stormed out of the class with a 'Jackson!' from the teacher. She blinked after him, feeling her heart rate increase. This was bad.

Left at his desk was another handsome boy, this one tanner and in a white shirt, who stared confused at the door for a while. Mr. Harris promised the entire class punishment if every question wasn't answered by the time the bell rang, so Cassandra made some wild guesses on the last few, but still felt better by the time class was over.

Jackson didn't return to class. Cassandra had a bad feeling about this, but skipping class the first day of school when the principal already was suspicious didn't make it to the top of the list of spectacularly good ideas. So she sat patiently in her seat.

 _Patience yields focus_.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only thanks to luck that Cassandra managed to get through the rest of the week. She was rather busy twenty four seven by the strangeness that surrounded Beacon Hills. Jackson had another episode in Math. Cassandra had a run in with the sporadic boy who had a locker two down from her. In the end, she was grateful when Friday came.

It was raining gently when she returned to the House after school, and Cassandra grinned. This was her favourite part of living in California. Darting inside, she changed from her striped dress into a pair of old worn shorts and an old Earth Day shirt. Tying her hair up into a secure bun, Cassandra discarded her shoes by the door and stepped back outside.

Tilting her face up into the rain, the witch remained motionless for a few long seconds before descending into her garden. She kneeled down in the damp dirt and dug her fingers into the earth, feeling the ground come alive at her touch. She began to work her way around the overgrown garden, clearing the area and making notes about what she needed to replace. The rain pattered down and soaked her to the bone, but Cassandra didn't mind. Water had been one of the easier elements for her to master and she hadn't caught a rain inflicted cold in years.

She was completely covered in dirt and was attempting to fix the bun on her head when a car pulled up her driveway. Cassandra leaned back on her heels and watched as the black Toyota Camry came to a halt and turned off. An umbrella appeared out of the drivers' seat as the driver got out. Cassandra smiled and stood up, brushing her hands over her pants in an attempt to clean them off.

Allison and Scott McCall made their way over to her, both of them sporting jackets and umbrellas.

"Allison!" Cassandra met them halfway, reaching out to her friend before remembering that she was wet and covered in mud. "Sorry, I won't hug you and get you all dirty. I wasn't expecting you."

Allison smiled and lifted her umbrella up to cover both girls.

"Wait," Cassandra held her hands out. "It's warmer inside, come on in." She led the way up to the door and pushed it open, inviting both her guests inside. Once the three of them were sitting in the kitchen, Cassandra turned her attention to them. "So, what can I do for you?"

Allison exchanged a look with Scott and he nodded to her. Allison unlocked her phone and slid it towards Cassandra. "You mentioned that you worked with plants, and I was hoping you could tell us about this one."

Cassandra furrowed her eyebrows and leaned over the phone. The plant in question looked a lot like a daisy, but sported a yellow colour on the petals instead of a typical white. Cassandra's eyes widened and she leaned back in her seat. "Where did you get this?"

"My aunt had it in her possession when she died, and we can't figure out what it means." Allison admitted, folding her hands in her lap. Cassandra laughed in disbelief, standing up when the kettle whistled. A shiver ran down her spine and she remained quiet as she prepared three cups of tea.

Cassandra curled up in her seat, tucking her knees to her chest. "That's an Arnica chamissonis plant," she said, the Latin slipping from her with ease. "It's often mistaken for Arnica montana plant, which comes from the Aconitum lycoctonum family. All of them have similar effects on people, as all three of them are other forms of wolfsbane. Your aunt must have been rather odd if she had this as a plant. Most people don't even dare to go near it."

"Do you know where we can get some?" Scott asked, leaning forward. Cassandra swung her head around to stare at him.

"You want a wolfsbane plant that can kill you?" She asked in disbelief. "First off, that's quite dangerous, and second, I can't just hand some over to you." She shook her head, setting her mug down. "Scott, I'm not even supposed to have it-,"

"Wait," Allison interrupted. "You have it?" 

Cassandra's jaw jumped. "Yes, I have some, but Allison, this kills people. I only use it for rubs to help with inflammation."

"Please, Cassie, this is really important." Allison pleaded, a hand reached out to her friend.

"What's so important that you need a toxic plant for?" Cassandra wasn't budging. Both of them were acting incredibly dodgy, and Cassandra wasn't falling for it. Seriously, even Cassandra knew that they were sneaking around behind their parents' backs. And this was the first real conversation she'd had with Scott.

The roar of a car interrupted them before Scott or Allison could continue trying to persuade her. A bright red Bentley pulled into the driveway, right behind Allison's car. Cassandra rose out of her chair and sighed. "Stay here, both of you." Before Scott or Allison could protest, Cassandra was moving back to the door.

Cassandra's sight adjusted to the dark. A dark-haired woman in a white pantsuit stepping out of the car that idled in the driveway.

"Hello, Cassandra," she said after Cassandra made her way through the garden and stopped in front of the woman.

After another drag on her steam cigarette, she added, "Blessed be."

Cassandra kept quiet, although acknowledged the woman with a short curtsy and a nod of her head. The woman pushed off of her car in an elegant movement and moved in long, slow steps to circle around the younger girl. Cassandra's shoulders tightened, but she kept still, only raising her chin ever so slightly. 

"Good posture," the woman appraised. "Horrible taste in clothes though. That is luck, the former is harder to correct."

Cassandra pursed her lips. She drenched in mud, of course she wasn't going to be wearing anything all fancy smancy like her visitor.

"Can I help you?" Cassandra had never seen this woman before, but that did not mean she was a stranger. More than likely, she was family. The woman made to answer, before her gaze snapped to the house. Cassandra took a step to the side, attempting to hide the faces of her friends. The woman pursed her lips and flicked her fingers. The faint humming of a protection spell surrounded them. "Werewolves," she sniffed before facing Cassandra again. 

Cassandra's heart stopped. Werewolves?

"I am your aunt; although that makes me sound old, so please just call me Sabrina." She stopped right in front of me; she towered above me in her stiletto heels, so she looked down at me over her nose. "I am here to take you home."

Of course she was. The Council would not bother coming themselves, would they? Cassandra still had anger left in her veins from earlier, and now it flamed up, stronger than ever. How dared she? "No," Cassandra said sharply. "The Council does not control me."

Sabrina's long fingers went to her sunglasses, so she could look at Cassandra over them. "Excuse me?" Sabrina put her sunglasses in place and folded her arms. "That was not a request, rather than a statement."

"I'm staying," Cassandra said, clutching her hands into fists to conceal their trembling.

Her immaculate painted lips twisted in distaste. "Know your place, girl."

"I do, it's here. I'm not leaving."

A shrilling laugh escaped Sabrina's mouth as she circled around the younger girl again. "Well, aren't you a sight? Sixteen years old, undefeated, and with all the bravado only a teenager can possess. What do you know about the dark, little girl? About the beings lurking in the shadows, about borders on the verge of breaking?" Her sultry voice came from behind her. "Little midnight child, what could you possibly know about the witching hour or the full moon's peak?"

She knows. _They_ know. Anger burned into a cold, hard fury, pumping through Cassandra with frightening strength.

"The Beacon is no place for you, child. For any of us."

The Beacon. Not Beacon Hills or Beacon County, but The Beacon. Just like Celina had said. What did it mean?

"You can tell the Council I appreciate their concern," Cassandra said in an icy voice. "But I decline their request and choose to stay where I am."

This time she didn't get a laugh; Sabrina only twisted her head to look right at Cassandra. "Get in the car," she said. "Or I'll make you."

Cassandra looked directly at her, at her own reflection in the sunglasses. "You are on my land," Cassandra said, eyes darkening and energy crackling at her fingertips. Her muscles tensed, instinctively preparing herself to run or fight. "This is my turf. This House belongs to me by blood, not shadows. And I am not. _Leaving_."

Several long seconds passed, with both of them staying frozen and maintaining eye contact. Cassandra felt a small amount of guilt for allowing her anger to take control, but the family of the West differed from the one of the East. Cassandra had no idea what to expect from Sabrina.

Finally, Sabrina's face opened in a genuine smile. "Good girl," she said and went to retrieve something from her car. She handed Cassandra her school records and her _Liber Magiae_ , her Book of Magic from the Shadow World. Cassandra looked skeptically at both her and the papers in her hand. What kind of trick was this? "This stays between us. Let's just say I owed your sister Celina a favor."

Cassandra stared at her back as Sabrina got back into her car. "What?" What did Celina have to do with this?

"Remember, Cassandra. _Genus est prius_ ," she said and closed the car door. Cassandra blinked, barely registering the turn of conversation that had just happened.

"Wait!" Cassandra shouted, starting. "That's it? You're not going to tell me anything else? What does The Beacon mean?"

"Bide within the Law," Sabrina shouted out of the window before she made the turn and drove off. Cassandra stared after her, watching as the Bentley vanished into the night. _Genus est prius_ – family comes first.

Cassandra remained outside in the rain until the protection spell lifted and she remembered her guests that were still in her house. Allison and Scott were sitting where they had been before, Allison looking at her with worry and Scott with something akin to suspicion. Scott being a werewolf made why they wanted wolfsbane became clear. They wanted to make antidotes for wolfsbane poison.

"Cassie, who was that?" Allison asked worriedly, standing up as her friend entered the kitchen again.

"My aunt," Cassandra snarled, throwing the papers down onto the table. The book she placed on the counter, far away from prying eyes. "I hate dealing with my family." She sighed, leaning against the counter with her back towards the pair while she wrestled control over her emotions. "I'll get you the plant by Monday."

"Woah, really?" Allison asked, surprised by the sudden turn of events. Cassandra rubbed at her head, feeling the headache building up behind her eyes.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my garden. You two can show yourselves out." That was rude, Cassandra knew, but she felt exhausted. All she wanted was a pleasant Friday to herself and instead she got a surprise visit from her aunt and a werewolf. Cassandra waited in the kitchen until she heard the door shut and then slid to the floor.

Werewolves in Beacon Hills. It made sense now. All the killings that had happened, and Jackson's black blood, and why everything seemed to happen to Scott McCall and his friends.

"By Hekate," Cassandra muttered. "What have I gotten myself into?"

The next time Cassandra saw Allison, it was only briefly to press a small spotted plant into her hands. She was talking to Lydia about an ice rink that night, and Cassandra wasn't really in the mood to talk.

She was still reeling from the visit of her aunt and the realization of werewolves existing in her town.

Classes passed with almost frightening speed. Cassandra could honestly not tell a single person what she had learned. She had been a touch more preoccupied with the news that Isaac Lahey was the prime suspect in his dad's murder and had broken out of jail the night before.

She avoided Scott and Stiles as well, which was harder than it should have been. So when the final bell rang and she was finally allowed to leave, Cassandra breathed a long sigh of relief.

Scott was down the hall a little ways past her locker, and she could feel his eyes burning into the side of her had. She was acting suspicious, she knew that, and Cassandra couldn't help but feel like maybe he was overreacting a bit.

The clanging on the locker next to her had Cassandra leaping a good foot into the air, her body whirling around to face Erica Reyes.

Although, it didn't quite look like Erica. In a tight leather miniskirt and with a leather jacket to match, Erica's red painted lips smiled dangerously down at the smaller girl.

Cassandra felt smaller than usual, although she thought it had something to do with the five inch heels the blonde was sporting.

"Hey, Erica," Cassandra squeaked, wincing at her high pitch her voice had adopted. Clearing her throat, Cassandra tried again. "You look better." Cassandra had thankfully missed gym earlier that morning, having decided to go and deliver her records to the principal's office. Principal Thomas was absent, as was Mrs. Dwyer. In their places was an angry looking woman with short red hair and a smiling older man, both whom had introduced themselves as Allison's family.

Cassandra suffered through a small interview with Principal Argent before she had made the excuse to get back to class. She had heard what had happened during gym, and had seen the ambulance drive away.

Erica smirked and flicked a blonde curl over her shoulder. "I agree," she said, looking over Cassandra's shoulder. Her smirk seemed to get bigger and Erica leaned threateningly over Cassandra. The pink haired girl tightened her grip on her books. "My boss wants to speak to you." Erica's hand grasped Cassandra's upper arm and Cassandra moved to pull away when she felt something sharp pierce her skin.

Gasping, Cassandra looked down. Torn through the thin fabric of her shirt and embedded in her skin were five claws. Cassandra gaped and looked up at Erica again. The blonde shrugged in response and pulled Cassandra down the hall. Wincing, Cassandra stumbled after her, needing to sprint to keep up with the blonde girl. They passed Scott in the hall, and Cassandra shook her head wildly when he stepped towards them.

Pink curls flew around her pleading eyes, and Scott remained where he was, although he watched them until they rounded the corner.

Erica hauled her outside and towards the woods. Cassandra's heartbeat increased and while logically she knew that Erica was no match for her, a small part of Cassandra screamed. This was how the weak girls get killed in those horror shows that Celina and Cassandra had watched had kids.

They had just passed the cover of the trees when Erica halted. Cassandra had only a few seconds warning before something assaulted her from behind. She screamed once before a hand clasped over her mouth and she felt a bag shoved over her head. Her feet left the ground as someone hoisted her into the air and onto a shoulder of someone who was not Erica. Her second assailant was a boy, and Cassandra slumped when the realization struck her.

Isaac.

Cassandra didn't try screaming again. Derek Hale was not known to be a pleasant wolf, especially when angered. The wolves carried her through the woods, and it didn't take them long to arrive at their destination.

Cassandra's whole body tensed. Something evil had taken place here. She could feel all the restless souls thrumming here, awakening to her presence. She hit the ground and the bag left her head, snagging on a few hairs along the ways. Wincing, Cassandra glared up at Erica, who tossed the bag to the side without a second thought.

The Hale house stood in front of her menacingly, the shell of the house burned to the crisp. As Cassandra's eyes roamed around, she zeroed in on a patch of grass that was more recently burned. Isaac took over her, a hand resting on her shoulder to keep her kneeling. Derek stepped out of the house and her eyes snapped to him. Her body was tightly curled, and she knew Isaac could feel it, as his hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Cassandra Black," Derek drawled, crouching in front of her. His eyes glowed red, and against her better judgment, her magic reacted to the threat. Grey was overtaken with black and her entire body lit up like a beacon. Isaac let go of her, a quiet exclamation of pain escaping his lips as her magic burned him.

Damnit she just blew her cover.

As her reaction died off, Cassandra closed her eyes and shook her head. "You are a fool, Derek Hale." Her voice was quiet, calm, and deadly. Derek scoffed above her, and Cassandra's grey eyes opened to find him standing above her.

"You should not have come here, witch."

"The alpha was dead when I arrived, Derek, and by the time you became alpha I had already claimed this land. You're the invader here."

Erica snarled in response to her words. Cassandra didn't bother to glance in the blonde's direction. Instead the small girl rose to her feet, eyes locked on Derek's. "And the next time you wish for help, try not to kidnap people. They don't like it."

Her hands flicked out and her telekinesis caught all three wolves off guard. Derek went flying back into the house while Cassandra could hear the trees trapping Erica and Isaac into the bark. Cassandra took off running, flying into the woods away from the house. She reached the road and took off in the direction of the town. She had a head start, but she was still human. Not particularly fast, fast enough to beat a human, but werewolves? She didn't stand a chance.

She had gone maybe two thirds of a mile before a blue jeep skidded into view, almost losing traction on the gravel. The passenger side door opened as it neared her, and Scott was leaning out, reaching towards her. Cassandra grasped his hand and her feet left the ground as Stiles floored it, launching Cassandra into Scott's lap.

The door slammed shut to the sound of growls, and Cassandra clambered into the back seat. "Go, Stilinski, drive!"

"My car can only go so fast, Black!" Stiles bit out. Cassandra flapped her hands and pressed her face to the glass. She could see someone approaching them from behind, and a nudging in the back of her mind told her that two others were closing in from the woods.

Cassandra swore and smashed her palms against the glass, ignoring Stiles' yelping as the window pane shattered. Wind howled through the car and through her hair Cassandra extended her hands. The figure behind her, whom she was beginning to recognise as Derek, abruptly vanished from sight as the ground swallowed him whole, leaving only his head above ground. 

As he roared, the other two abandoned their efforts to catch the car and returned to their alpha, giving Stiles the ground he needed to get them out.

As they neared the town line, the blood rushing in Cassandra's ears died, allowing her to catch what Stiles was saying. The sporadic boy was at a lost for words and Cassandra sighed, cutting him off. "I'll replace the window, Stilinski, calm down." She winced as she picked at the tiny shards of glass embedded in her palms, and Scott pulled her hands apart.

"Stiles, she's bleeding. We've got to get her to the hospital." He said, turning her hands over. She was in fact bleeding; the force behind her shove had been enough to send her hands through the glass. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, seriously. It's not that bad."

"And I'm not taking her anywhere until she tells us how she did that, and why the hell Derek wanted to see her." Stiles announced, pulling into the first empty parking lot they came across. As he put the car into park and both boys looked at her, Cassandra slumped. This was not how she pictured her day going.

"I'm a witch."

There was a second of silence before Stiles scoffed.

"I think you're looking for the word that starts with a B."

Cassandra scowled. "I'm being serious, Stilinski. A witch, enchanter, sorcerer, warlock, mage; however you wish to label it, but a witch nonetheless."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Stiles asked, although he had lost the mocking tone.

Cassandra looked at Scott. "Scott, you're a werewolf, listen to my heartbeat."

As Stiles spluttered in the background, Scott didn't look so surprised. "The wolfsbane gave it away, didn't it?" He asked.

"It was strange, but my aunt confirmed it. If you guys hadn't been there I wouldn't know you were a wolf too, but Derek would have revealed the existence of them here anyways." Cassandra shrugged.  
Scott nodded and turned his head so he could focus on her heartbeat. "What are you?"

"A witch," Cassandra spoke steadily, glaring at Stiles over her shoulder.

"Can you say it one more time?"

"I am a witch," Cassandra kept her face expressionless.

"Are you dangerous?"

And there it was. Cassandra smiled, although there was no humor in it.

"Yes."

And she was. When faced with an actual threat, or when angered, she was dangerous.

Scott opened his eyes and stared at her while Stiles scooted further away from her. Cassandra kept her eyes on Scott, willing him to ask the next, clarifying question.

"Are you dangerous to us?"

Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief. "No."

Scott nodded to Stiles. "She's telling the truth, Stiles."

"Or maybe she's just a really good liar," Stiles said, still leaning away from her.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and stuck her palms out. "Watch then," She closed her eyes and focused on the invading particles in her skin and with slow movements she pulled her hands apart. The glass floated out and hovered in the air until she threw it out the open window. Both boys were watching her, Stiles' jaw opened wide and Scott in fascination.

"Do you believe me now?" Cassandra challenged Stiles, raising her eyebrows. The pale boy looked at her for a long moment before restarting the car.

"We're taking you to the hospital now."


End file.
